In search of a new home
by DarkSyryus
Summary: Konoha is pretty much in ruins. This is too much for Naruto and he leaves with Hinata and four others to find a new home from another dimension. Similar first chapter as in For a better future. Rating may change in the later chapters. R&R Several pairing.


**In search of a new home**

Dark: Hey all my faithful readers. Dark here.

Syryus: And his handsome co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Handsome my ass.

Syryus: I am handsome.

Dark: Whatever. Anyways here's a new fanfic called In search of a new home.

Syryus: You know this is the ninth or tenth fanfic you've started.

Dark: Your point?

Syryus: You haven't even finished any of your stories.

Dark: Because I want and like to work on multiple fanfics at once. Anyways this fanfic will have just about the same first chapter as my other story called For a better future but after that everything is their own thing. And this is going to be NarutoxAnime crossover fanfic.

Syryus: We don't own Naruto or any of the other animes that appear in this.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon, Spirit or Demonic talking"**

_**'Demon, Spirit or Demonic thinking'**_

(Creators note)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

15-years old Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of the Memorial Stone looking at the names carved into it(His clothes are the same as when he fought Pein).

_'Forgive me, everyone,'_ he thought to himself as he tipped his Hokages hat bit more over his eyes.

Just about all his friends had been killed within the last half a year since the snake sannin Orochimaru had managed to take over Uchiha Sasukes body. He traced some of the names that had been carved into the stone. Haruno Sakura, his childhood crush. The young medic nin had gotten herself killed when they had run into Sasuke. The said boy had attacked Naruto only for Sakura to push him out of the way and take the sword through her heart. Rock Lee and Might Gai, the two of them had been ambushed by a large group of Sound nins during a B-rank mission and after a long battle were overpowered and killed. Tenten would have cried in their funeral if she hadn't gotten killed along with Neji little over a month before. The two jounins had just gotten engaged and planing to get married in half a year when they had been send to a mission with Lee, Gai and Naruto. They had just set up camp when they were ambushed by ten sound nins. The first to fall had been Tenten when she was impaled by a sound nins sword. Seeing his future wife die caused Neji to go into a blind rage. It didn't take long for him to be killed as well. Naruto, Lee and Gai had tried to pull him away from the enemies but with little success. They had managed to recover their dead teammates bodies when Naruto used his clones to distract the sound nins. InoShikaCho had fallen just a month ago along with Kiba, Shino and Asuma. Kurenai had managed to get away with Hinata but she too died soon because of the extensive wounds she had received during the escape. Hinata had been devastated by the death of her sensei. Things had really gone to hell when Orochimaru had decided to attack Konoha with full force. They had been able to push them back and make them retreat but as a result over 70% of Konohas ninja force had been killed along with Tsunade. As she was taking her last breaths she had named Naruto as her successor and the sixth Hokage. The death of the fifth was a heavy impact on the whole village but the one who took it the hardest had been Naruto. During the time he and Tsunade had known each other they had become almost like a mother and son. Before Naruto could reminisce more he felt two slender arms wrap around his torso.

"You know their deaths aren't your fault," said a gentle voice.

"I know Hinata-chan. But I still feel like there could have been something I could have done to prevent their deaths," Naruto replied while still looking at the memorial stone.

"No one could have predicted any of this," Hinata replied.

"I know that but still..." Naruto said.

**"Geez would you stop. Your making me depressed,"** came a rather harsh voice from within Naruto's mind.

_'Hey Kyuubi. Had a nice sleep?'_ Naruto asked.

**"Yeah until you got depressed. You know you could have given me a cave in here so I'd have some shelter from your depression rains,"** the Kyuubi replied.

Over the years Naruto had gained some respect from the giant fox that was sealed inside of him. They still hated each other but the Kyuubi would help out when needed.

_'Whatever fox,'_ Naruto said inside his mind as he turned towards Hinata.

"I'm gonna go to the office for a while. I'll see you later back home," he said to her.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Make sure to be back before dinner," Hinata said as she started to walk home.

It had been almost a month before Kurenais death that Naruto had asked Hinata to marry him. She had accepted it right away. Even Hiashi had been happy about it since Naruto was the son of his best friend. The only one who had been a bit saddened by this was Hinatas twin sister Hanabi(Yes. Hinata and Hanabi are twins in this with Hinata being half an hour older). But after some talking from her boyfriend she had accepted the fact that her sister was getting married.

Near dinner time in the Hokage tower

Naruto was standing and looking at a complex array of seals that littered the floor.

_'It's almost complete. Just a few more seals and...'_ he thought to himself.

**"What about your mate, Kit? She's gonna be really pissed when she find out you ditched her. And so is gonna be her little sister along with everyone else,"** came Kyuubi's voice.

_'What can I do? This has been their home for their whole life. I doubt they'd want to leave it behind,'_ Naruto replied.

"So here you are Naruto," came a mans voice from behind Naruto causing him to jump a bit and quickly turn around.

He saw Hinata along with two boys and two girls walk into the room.

"So, you were planing to leave us you bastard," said a girl with shoulder length red hair.

She was wearing a full ANBU uniform with a tiger mask strapped to her waist.

"Now Tayuya what did we talk about cursing?(Bet you didn't see that coming.)" asked a silver haired boy wearing the same equipment as the redhead except that his mask was a wolf.

"Not to say them to the Hokage," the girl named Tayuya replied.

The silver haired boy nodded.

"Remind me again how I fell in love with you?" Tayuya asked.

"Maybe because of the long line of colorful words I said when you kicked me below the belt," the silver haired boy replied as a blush slowly appeared on Tayuyas face.

"Nabushi you can reminisce with her about the past later. We have some other things to do now," said a boy with purple hair and scar over his right eye.

He was wearing the standard jounin outfit with the vest being dark purple and it was left open. He then turned towards Naruto.

"Why did you plan to leave without us?" he asked.

"First answer me this Dark. How did you find me?" Naruto asked the boy named Dark.

"Hinata asked us to find you after she didn't find you from the office. I then just checked all the shadows in the building," Dark explained.

The girl next to him nodded. She looked exactly like Hinata and was wearing the same outfit as Dark except her vest was black with white outlines.

"So, Naruto-nii why did you try to ditch us?" the girl asked causing Naruto to sigh.

"There's nothing for me here and I didn't think you guys would want to leave this place," he replied.

"I would follow you till the ends of the earth Naruto-kun," Hinata said walking up to Naruto.

"Where Hinata goes, I go," Hanabi replied.

While the others were talking Dark was looking over the large array of seals.

**"Seems to be a dimension seal,"** said a demonic voice in his mind.

_'A dimension seal?'_ Dark asked.

**"Yeah. It would let the user to warp into any dimension he desires but..."** the voice said.

_'But what Hyou?'_ Dark asked.

**"This seal doesn't seem to have a specific location seal,"** Hyou said.

_'Might be because this is the only dimension we've ever known of besides Makai,'_ Dark replied.

**"Too true kitten,"** Hyou said.

_'Didn't I told you to stop calling me that?'_ Dark asked as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

The only response he got was a booming laughter.

"Were you planing to switch worlds, Naruto?" he then asked while looking at the said teen.

"What can I say there's nothing left for me in here and it would be too painful to return to the past and fail," Naruto replied.

This answer gained a nod from Dark.

"You could have told us about this. I for one don't feel like staying in this place anymore," Tayuya said with the others agreeing.

"It's been really painful to live here ever since father and the whole clan got killed in the battle against Orochimaru," Hinata said sadly as Hanabi gently rubbed her back.

"I agree with the girls. It's too painful to continue to live here. I suggest that we go home, pack up everything we can and meet back here in two hours," Nabushi said.

"So... you guys want to leave?" Naruto asked.

"You thought we didn't? You think too little of us Naruto," Dark said chuckling a bit.

"So, where does this seal take us?" Nabushi asked.

"Well Kyuubi said it would be into the space between dimensions," Naruto replied.

"Space between dimensions?" Hinata asked.

"Hyou said that there are several other world parallel to ours. The space between connects them all," Dark replied.

"So, what your saying is that you could go into other worlds from there?" Tayuya asked gaining a nod from the boys.

"So... shall we head home, eat, pack our stuff and then go?" Nabushi asked slightly excited.

The others nodded and headed for the door.

"I suggest we also take all our money too because lets face it we won't be coming back here so, what good would it go to leave it," Hanabi said gaining a nod from others.

"I'll just... stay here and finish the seal," Naruto said as I turned towards the seal only for a hand to grab the back of his sage coat.

"No your not Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she pulled Naruto behind her as anime tears rolled down his face.

About two hours later

"So, everyone ready?" Dark asked while standing at the edge of the seal with everyone from before.

"I know I am. I even bought thousand extra kunais and shurikens in case their needed," Nabushi said holding up a scroll.

"Me and Onee-chan(Big/Elder Sister) brought all the healing salves we've made so far along with everything related to making them," Hanabi said as Darks gaze fell on her.

"I'm ready," Naruto said.

"And so am I," Tayuya replied.

"Then lets do this," Dark said as he stepped into the seal with the others.

Naruto them started a long array of hand-signs causing the seal under them to glow.

"By the way I took ten sets of the new com-links with me. We might need them," Dark said gaining a nod from the others.

"Here we go!" Naruto exclaimed as he slammed his hands into the seal causing it to erupt into a bright light.

"Goodbye Konoha," was the last though the six Konoha ninjas had before they blacked out.

Unknown location

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position while rubbing his head.

"Well that sucked," he muttered.

He then heard two more groans and looked around to see the rest of his friends.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Keeps it down Naruto. I feel like someone just hit me on the head with a boulder," Dark muttered while holding his head.

**"Actually, that's because you landed on your head. You should be fine in a minute or so,"** came Hyous voice.

_'I sure hope so because my heads killing me,'_ though the purple haired jinjuuriki in his mind.

"So, any idea where we are?" Nabushi asked.

Naruto was about to answer when his gaze landed on the girls who were holding their abdominal area.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" he asked as he got to her side.

"It hurts Naruto-kun," Hinata replied with a pained voice.

Dark and Nabushi were also next to their girls. Dark lifted Hanabis shirt a little and his eyes widen.

_'What is this, Hyou?'_ he asked his demon.

**"It seems that when we passed in here the girls picked up a demon of their own and now the demons are forming a seal to keep their powers in bay,"** Hyou replied.

_'Any idea on what kind of demon it is?'_ Dark asked.

**"Place your hand on the seal and gather some of my chakra,"** Hyou replied.

Dark gave a mental nod and relayed what Hyou had said to Naruto and Nabushi.

**"No way,"** Kyuubi, Ufuru and Hyou said at the same time as their containers scanned the demon within their girls.

_'What is it?'_ Naruto asked.

**"It's my mate from before I was sealed,"** Kyuubi replied.

_'Your what?'_ Naruto asked shocked.

**"Few hundred years before I was first sealed I had a mate. She was severely injured by Hachibi and Rokubi. In order to save her I sealed her into the space between Makai and your world,"** Kyuubi explained.

A similar conversation went between the other two jinjuurikis and their demons.

**"It would seem that they picked up our chakra signatures and entered into the girls when we passed through there,"** Hyou explained.

_'So, what happens to them now?'_ Dark asked.

**"Their gonna become like you three and have just about the same advantages,"** Hyou explained with the other two bijuus agreeing.

By now the pain had stopped and the girls were just laying on the floor. They opened their eyes and sat up few minutes later.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"To make long story short... your now jinjuurikis. All three of you," Nabushi replied.

"W-what?" Tayuya asked shocked.

"You heard him. Your like us now," Dark replied.

"And to make matters more interesting their... our demons old mates," he added shocking the girls more.

The boys then told the girls the story they had heard from their demons.

"That's some story. So, where are we?" Hanabi asked while looking around.

The area they were in was a huge circular dome-like room void of any furniture with millions of doors side by side with the walls being greyish white.

"You are in the space between spaces or Sekai no ryōiki(Realm of worlds)," said an angelic voice putting the ninjas into alert.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"I am known as the Gate keeper but you can call me Kasunda(Misty)," the voice replied.

"Where are you? Show yourself," Dark said looking around.

"Sure. I almost never get visitors so I don't see the reason to keep a physical form," Kasunda replied as she slowly appeared into the middle of the room floating about ten inches from the ground.

She had golden yellow eyes and mid-back length flowing hair that seemed to changed color every few seconds with few bangs framing her lean face. She was dressed in white sleeveless flowing dress, no shoes and a golden headdress with a big green jewel hanging in the middle of it. Her looks caused the boys to blush a little.

"Now let me be the first one to welcome you to Sekai no ryōiki," Kasunda said happily.

Dark was about to introduce the group when Kasunda stopped him.

"You don't need to introduce yourselves as I know everyone from every world," she said.

"Then I assume you also know what happens in them as well," Nabushi said.

"Yes and I am truly sorry what happened to your village," Kasunda said.

"Can we also assume you to know what we're doing here?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes. You have come here to find a new place to live. I have gazed into your hearts and seen that your intentions are pure and just which is why I shall allow you to proceed," Kasunda said.

"Thank you Kasunda-sama," Dark said bowing.

"No need for formalities," Kasunda said waving her hand dismissively.

"How about Kasunda-chan then?" Hinata asked.

"That will do just fine," Kasunda said smiling.

"What if we don't like the world we choose?" Naruto asked looking at his friends.

This caused all of them to start thinking.

"I can help with that," Kasunda said holding out her hand with the palm facing the group.

Soon a misty stream of light blue light came off her hand and heading towards the group. Once it died down the group noticed a complex seal in the back of their hands. The girls had it in the back of their right hand while the boys had it in the back of their left hand.

"That seal will allow you to return here. There are however few requirements," Kasunda said.

"What kind of requirements?" Tayuya asked.

"There must be equal number of seals," Kasunda explained.

"So that means there has to be at least two for the seals to work," Naruto said.

"Exactly. Also when you die you are given a choice to either return here or continue to the after life," Kasunda said.

"Also when you return here you shall return to your current age," she added.

"Does that mean that if we return here when we're close to hundred our bodies would return back to their fifteen year old form?" Hanabi asked gaining a nod from Kasunda.

"Cool," Nabushi said.

"Kasunda-chan?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"Yes?" the gate keeper replied.

"If we wanted would it be possible to bring anyone with us back here?" Hinata asked.

"I'm afraid not. Those seals will only work on you," Kasunda replied.

"Bummer," Nabushi said gaining a nod from the others.

"So, shall we head towards our possible new home?" Naruto asked.

"Won't you stay? At least a little longer. It gets pretty lonely around here," Kasunda asked.

"What do you guys think?" Dark asked.

"I say we stay for a bit. I mean we're not in a hurry or anything," Hanabi said.

"True and after everything we've been through I think we could use some rest," Naruto said.

"It'll also give us time to think which door to choose," Hinata said.

"It would also give me sometime to explain how things would work once you enter through the door," Kasunda said.

As soon as the group nodded Kasunda waved her hand causing several comfortable looking armchairs and beds to appear along with a small coffee table. This earned an awed look from the group.

"After over a million years you learn a thing or two," Kasunda replied to the unasked question.

Several hours later

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned loudly while stretching. He then looked around as the events that happened hours ago came back to him.

"That's right. We arrived to Sekai no ryōiki and met Kasunda. Man she sure can talk a lot," Naruto muttered.

"Well it's understandable since she had been alone for who knows how long," Dark said from a bed next to Narutos.

Few minutes later the rest of the group was up and about.

"Man I haven't had a sleep that restful in months," Nabushi said while stretching.

The others couldn't help but agree with him.

"So, have you guys decided which world you'll travel first?" Kasunda asked appearing near the group.

"Well it was a tough decision but we decided to go with this door," Hinata said moving next to one of the doors(Not gonna tell which anime it is).

"Alright. Just let me open it," Kasunda said floating in front of the door and placing her palm on the doorknob.

This was soon followed by an audible click and the door slowly opened.

"Well good luck in your new life. And remember that any money you carry will be changed into that worlds currency," Kasunda said as she floated aside from the door letting the group to enter.

"We remember. Well see you around Kasunda-chan," Hanabi said as she moved towards the door and hugged Kasunda.

The others also said their goodbyes before moving through the doorway which closed once everyone had went through it.

"Well now all I need to do is wait for them to return," Kasunda said to herself as a book materialized into her hands.

* * *

Dark: And done.

Syryus: 'Bout time. Seriously you write these things way too slowly.

Dark: Oh be quiet Syryus. Like you could do any better.

Syryus: Like I wanted to.

Dark: Hey don't make me put you back inside. Because you know I can do that.

Syryus: I dare you. *Smirks*

Dark: Alright. *Hands start to glow*

Syryus: You were serious?

Dark: Yeah. I never joke about this stuff. *Moves towards Syryus*

Syryus: I'll be good. Just don't put me back in there.

Dark: You better be. *Hands stop glowing* Anyways look forward to my upcoming fanfics.

Syryus: Read and Review.

Both: Matane!


End file.
